Compared to that in normal control mice, the severity of the myocardial necrosis produced by isoproterenol was markedly decreased in mice with diabetes induced by alloxan and in mice with genetically transmitted diabetes. The administration of insulin restored the sensitivity of the myocardium to isoproterenol-induced necrosis.